


Hall of Weenies

by Randy_sensei



Category: Life Is Strange (Video Game)
Genre: Also kind of, F/F, Fluff and Smut, Halloween, Halloween Costumes, Porn With Plot, Smut, halloween party yay, kind of, no beta we die like men
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-31
Updated: 2018-10-31
Packaged: 2019-08-14 06:19:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,335
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16487417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Randy_sensei/pseuds/Randy_sensei
Summary: Max is dragged out to another party, by none other than Chloe. She's on the fence about this whole party thing, really.Then again, all the parties she's been to have ended with her and Chloe, together.





	Hall of Weenies

**Author's Note:**

> merry belated halloween, everyone >_>

Max stood, leaned onto the wall, like any other classic wallflower, holding a pleasant conversation with the people she knows, away from the crowd and the noise.     
  
She isn't quite sure what she's doing here, because parties are definitely not her thing.    
  
Turns out, getting pulled, or basically torn, out of your shell comes standard in the Dating-Chloe-Motherfucking-Price Pack (her words), so this is Max's fate for the night.    
  
I mean, it beats marathoning scary movies, which was the second proposition her girlfriend had, knowing full well Max did not enjoy scary movies as much as she did.    
  
"Man, this party is so cool! Everyone's costumes are so interesting and well put together!" Kate chirped beside Max.    
  
Blinking, Max stutters, "W-What? I-I'm sorry, I zoned out, there," as she snaps out of her thoughts.    
  
Kate laughs a little, her hand finding her way to Max's upper arm, "Welcome back down to Earth, Max. I was just telling Victoria how interesting all the costumes are."    
  
Victoria hummed past the rim of her solo cup, deeply in thought or interested in a point away from the two of them.    
  
"Yeah, there are some pretty cool ones," Max supplies, straightening out her own outfit, "Mine doesn't work as intended without Chloe though."    
  
"Oh yeah, speaking of, where did she run off to?"    
  
Max shrugs, "No idea, really."    
  
And with that, the conversation dies out for the most part, the three of them glancing either at their phones or at other costumes around the place.    
  
...Anyways, parties aren't as bad as Max thought them to be. After all, she met Chloe at one.    
  
There's that one thing people say... To make an omelette, you have to break some eggs?    
  
Yeah, that makes sense. Even though her omelette has lovely blue hair, pretty pale skin and does an adorable bounce when she's excited...    
  
Max shakes herself from her reverie, and tries (then fails) to bring her attention back to the conversation unfolding in front of her between the other couple.     
  
Kate, who Max goes to university with is here with her girlfriend, Victoria, who Max knows through photography jobs and opportunities she's has had in the past. Kate is dressed up in a bunny onesie (ears and all), whereas Victoria is dressed as a convincing (and actually pretty scary) demon. Her horns are of impressive quality, and the make up is almost life like.     
  
It was actually a pretty convincing demon costume, really. A tail, small wings, the whole nine yards. Whatever happened to cool and intricate costumes like hers? Max disliked the norm of low effort costumes. 

Even though you could argue hers is low quality. 

  
Victoria's costume only reinforces the rumor Max heard about Victoria, that she's actually the Devil. 

Max chuckles at the memory, overhearing it at a work break, and shuts up with a clear of her throat at the stink eye Victoria gives her.    
  
Sipping from her red solo cup, Max scans the dim room. Decorations are strewn about and basically thrown across the large (but actually not large enough) room, in an attempt at a disheveled look, which... actually kind of works. In classic party ways, the room is full up with people and the air is starting to get a little heavy for Max.     
  
She huffs, glances around for the drinks table, and slides out of her position at the wall, past Kate, and starts to elbow her way through all the people, trying not to get smacked in the head by a dancing party-goers elbow.    
  
Once Max manages to reach the table, she grabs a refill, leaving her empty cup in the garbage next to the drinks, and straightens out her own costume. She is dressed as a pizza delivery girl, at the behest of Chloe. Of course, Chloe had the bright idea of being the pizza (or rather just a slice), yet now she's nowhere to be found.    
  
Which kind of bums Max out.    
  
Nonetheless, she enjoys looking at all the costumes people made; she swore she saw a girl dressed as a werewolf and thought it was the coolest thing. Sucks she only got a glimpse, though.    
  
Costumes aside, Max hates parties for this exact reason: no room to do anything, barely breathable air and the drinks suck. So now, she plans to do what any other reasonable wallflower would, and that's hunt down the backyard.   
  
Or the pets, whatever she encounters first. Max is better with animals anyways. It's easier to bother them than it is to have a normal human conversation.    
  
Back to the elbowing, Max tries to get her butt and drink to the outside. She manages it unscathed, to her surprise.    
  
The backyard, luckily for her, is a lot less crowded. Max almost thinks it's empty, until she notices the one couple making out in the corner, nearest to the entrance.    
  
Max's cheeks run pink, and she looks away pointedly, giving the two a wide berth. She takes slow steps once Max is sufficiently enough away from the couple. Dragging a misplaced chair from the deck railing, Max takes a seat at the empty table, under a low hanging light.    
  
She sighs and shivers lightly at the slightly uncomfortably chilly weather outside. Max shrugged the night's chill off, though, deciding its a better alternative to stuffy, party weather. Well, that's not really a weather.    
  
She sips lightly at the drink in her hand, something alcoholic with a hint of fruit, probably. Max can't really tell, she was never a party drink connoisseur, nor does she plan on becoming one.    
  
Max passes some time on her phone after perusing the night's wide expanse above her.    
  
"Hey Max," she hears at her side, alongside some shuffling. Its Kate, with a solo cup in each hand, taking the open seat next to Max.    
  
"Hi, Kate," she waves, with a yawn, "What brings you here?"   
  
Kate shrugs, nonchalantly, something in the darkness further in the yard seizing her gaze. "Don't know, I guess I could use a bit of a breather," she answers, giving away a yawn of her own.    
  
After a short pause, Max chuckles. "I love how yawns are contagious."   
  
Kate laughs back, giving Max a nudge on the arm, "Screw you."    
  
Another moment passes in the dark, without disturbance and without anything but the muffled noises of music from the party.    
  
...And the light snoring of the people passed out in the corner.    
  
Its idyllic, and calm. Max loves it this way, but honestly, she'd rather have Chloe next to her than anything else, so she checks her phone again and, once her lock screen comes up empty of notification, she tosses her phone onto the table in front of her with a slightly annoyed sigh.    
  
Kate notices this and pauses a little before asking.    
  
"Have you seen Chloe around?" Kate asks, with a sympathetic look on her face.    
  
Kicking up her feet onto the chair adjacent, Max exhales. "Nope," she replies, and pops the P.    
  
Kate leans back in her own chair without an answer this time, and turns to stargazing, instead. They both continue to relax in relative silence. Once her drink is empty, Max crumples the cup and leaves it at the patio table in front of her.    
  
She checks her phone again, only furthering her agitation and rustling her unease, but Max continues to lounge, her feet moving to the music inside.    
  
"Hey girls," she hears, next to her, in a low and raspy voice. Max jumps in place, and turns to the origin of the voice. Kate follows suit, but gets up and backs away a few steps, nudging the chair with her.    
  
"Whoaa there, I didn't mean t'scare ya," another guy in his twenties pipes up behind the other one, that stinks of beer and can hardly stand. Max gives them a one-over, before she responds from her position as one of them looms over her, certainly being taller by at least a head.    
  
"Uhhm, hey..."    
  
"What's th- hic matter, baby? Don't like what you see?" the one in front of Max asks in a slurred voice, all the while moving slowly towards her. In an attempt to back up, Max almost stumbles over the chair her feet were propped up onto a moment ago.    
  
In her peripheral vision, she can see Kate edge to something leaned against the railing at the stairs, and Max can guess what she plans on doing to the guy in front of her.    
  
Just as the drunkard continued to close in to reach for Max's shoulder (or worse), his wrist is caught by another hand. The paleness of it is both familiar and very, very relieving.    
  
"Hey fuckasses," another voice asks, and Max's worries disintegrate further, because that paleness is Chloe, "that's my girlfriend you're bothering."    
  
When there's enough room, Chloe stands in between Max and the one drunkard. The drunk dude, recoiling, gets his wrist let go of, and steps back with his hands raised in an attempted defense.    
  
Right after, she goes to the second person, giving him a shove, which pushes him against the railing. Her gaze on the two of them is hard and cold, like Max hasn't seen in a while, if at all.    
  
Max can hear the little sigh of relief Kate gives off, and she feels the relief in tandem with her sigh.    
  
"Whoaa, someone's mad," he slurs out as he stumbles away from the two of them. "So-rry for try'na get some, sheesh..."   
  
The two of them watch the two stumble back into the party without a clue as to what happen. A moment passes in said bewilderment and after it, Max smacks into her girlfriend with the purpose of hugging the living shit out of her, after taking some time to get her hands around the pizza costume.    
  
"Chloe, holy shit... I'm so glad you were here."    
  
Stumbling a step back, probably due to not expecting the two hugs, Chloe replies, "Whoa there, guys, you're fine now," she says, rubbing Max's back and patting Kate's. "The drunk assholes are gone."    
  
With the hug, Max finally snaps back into reality, after shutting down involuntarily. She shivers, "Fuck, t-that was weird. Thanks, Chloe. I kinda just... s-shut down there. I don't know what happened."    
  
Chloe makes a noise of disdain, "What fucking creeps. I'm glad I found you guys when I did, Max."   
  
"Yeah," Max shivers again, "That was close."    
  
Chloe continues, "You're in luck, dearest Max. The two of us could blow this popsicle stand right now. I got something better lined up, anyways, which is why I came after you. Kate, if you want, I'll go look for Victoria."

Kate shakes her head, "Its fine, I'm fine. I'll find her by myself. You guys go, have fun." 

  
  
*** * ***

  
  
"So, get this," Chloe laughs, "She gets the run up to do the flip, and then she fucking slips at the edge! Completely misses, and into the pool she goes, unceremoniously, like a bag of sand in a bikini."    
  
Just fifteen minutes and change out from the party, Max is feeling eons better than she was in the last minutes at that party. Chloe hadn't been accurate as to where they're going, but she got a rough idea through hints. Not that she cared, anyways, so long as its with Chloe.    
  
On the way, though, Chloe decided that there's nothing better than eleven-in-the-evening ice cream. Max agreed.    
  
Max giggles behind her ice cream, as they sit in the bed of Chloe's truck, eating away at the aforementioned ice cream. In terms of flavours, Max opted for strawberry and vanilla (and was called an 'ice cream lightweight' by Chloe) while Chloe went for Rocky Road with caramel on top.    
  
"Wait, so what happened in the end? How did it all wrap up?"    
  
"Well," Chloe licked her top lip, and stuck her spoon into the now empty container, "I don't know about the others, but I just jumped the fence when the cops got there and ran. Now let me tell you one thing, that's enough to do in the first place, but imagine doing it when you're busting a gut laughing. I never heard much about the incident ever since."    
  
"Wow, that's wild," Max supplies with a smile, after which she looks away shyly, "And, uh, I-I'd love to tell a story of my own but my childhood was as boring as it could get."    
  
Chloe waves it away, "It's perfectly fine, you pay back my entertainment by being super cute constantly," she says, standing up to go to the trash. She wears a smile that lasts as long as Max's blush on the way and back.     
  
"Oh my dog, you're out of control."    
  
"You know it baby," Chloe responds, winking.    
  
As Max is sitting in the trunk bed, Chloe walks back to right in front of her, and stands in between her legs, with a daring smirk. Max catches on quick, and Chloe's hands go to her hips as Max connects their lips.    
  
They make out under the beautiful night's sky, as Chloe's pizza costume sits in the back of the  truck, along with Max's own costume. As much as Max loves Halloween, that's a costume that's pointless without her girlfriends costume.    
  
And driving while wearing a pizza is (probably) dangerous. Max didn't want to find out. Whereas Chloe  _ did  _ want to find out.    
  
Obviously, they came to an ultimatum and Chloe didn't get to drive with the pizza on.    
  
Now, under the pale moonlight, lips locked, Max's worries and wonders are fading, are in the back of her mind, and a little less important right now.    
  
Before things get heated, Chloe slowly disconnects the kiss, and, in that breathy voice that Max adores, whispers, "As much as I love just making out with you in the middle of nowhere in front of an ice cream shop with a teenager glaring at us, I did have something planned."    
  
As the sentence sets in, Max gets even more flustered than before, and starts hiding her face in the crook of Chloe's neck.    
  
"Damn it, Chloe, that's embarrassing," Max drawls, muffled by Chloe's shirt, and Chloe laughs, making Max's head bounce from her neck.    
  
"I'm sorry, you're too cute," she replies, putting some distance between the two of them. She holds eye contact with Max, and drags Max along with her, just enough so she slides off the truck bed. Once Max is off, Chloe shuts it, and moves to the driver's seat.    
  
On the way, Max can't help the way her eyes catch the sigh of Chloe's toned arms and the tightness of her shirt.    
  
Max blushes, and hopes she can hide it in the nothingness of the night around them. 

  
  
* * *

  
  
"Okay, Max, you got me, I'll spill the beans!" Chloe confesses, after Max's relentless questioning, her hands slapping lightly at the steering wheel, "It's a drive-in theatre, there. You happy, dork?"    
  
"A drive-in?" Max asks, a little bewildered by the choice. That _does_ explain the path they took, a swerving road through miles of trees, covered in the veil of the late night, "Why that of all things?"     
  
"It's a little ways out, yeah, but I remember you mentioning you wanted to go to one while you were on the phone with a friend," Chloe rubs at her neck, and explains, "but had no idea where there were any. Turns out, there's one somewhat close to us, as you can see... well, now."    
  
As she finishes her sentence, Chloe points at something out of the windshield to Max, and Max turns, witnessing the drive-in as they... well, drive-up to it. 

"That is seriously really cool," Max coos, then turns to leave a kiss on Chloe's cheek, "And seriously sweet. Thank you." 

Chloe blushes and smiles, in the genuine way Max loves, when she's embarrassed and shrugs, "Don't mention it." 

  
Max finds it's as simple as it gets, and simple as it sounds: the screen on which the movie is projected on, the yard in which the cars sit, and the ticket booth ramp combo. All the cars are parked near, or in front of the screen, people mingling around before the movie starts.    
  
"Hah, chumps. Everyone knows the best view is in the back of the pack," Chloe chimes, next to Max as they pull in to the ticket booth.    
  
Once their tickets are paid for, Chloe parks in the back of the gravel yard, near the surrounding fence, away from the booth and away from everyone else. She parks with the truck bed pointed at the screen. Max is about to ask why, when she sees Chloe open her door and climb out and onto the truck bed, without touching the ground.    
  
Max clambers out, laughing after a pause of disbelief. Once she's out, she spots Chloe, onlooking towards the screen from the roof of her truck, and from where she's standing, Max can see under Chloe's shirt where the wind blows it up from her stomach.    
  
And she's blushing furiously, now, so she looks away.    
  
"Come on, Max, go grab snacks while I work on things back here," Chloe calls to Max, as Max is still looking away, trying hard not to turn back as she waits for the blush to tone down, "Turns out this big ass pizza costume makes for a great makeshift bed, who knew?"    
  
Max's grimace is one of thorough confusion, "That's... something I didn't think I'd ever hear. Ever."    
  
"Yeah, I know right? Might be the weirdest thing I have _ever_ said."    
  
With that, Chloe sets everything up as Max wanders off to get snacks for the two of them.    
  
When Max comes back, she's just in time to see Chloe's ceremonial fall into their temporary truck bed. Laughing, Max hurries up, eager to join her girlfriend's side.    
  
"Took you long enough, hippie," Chloe starts with a smile once Max is within snack-snatching range, "I was getting a bit hungry."    
  
With that, Chloe snags the snacks, and spreads them on the top of the truck cabin, while Max clambers up to her side in the truck bed. Chloe laughs a little, of course.    
  
Once the snacks are distributed and arranged, they snuggle up.    
  
"What are we watching, even? I don't think I asked."    
  
"Oh nothing, just... Halloween."    
  
Max blinks, "...the Michael Myers one?"    
  
Chloe nods with a sly grin, and Max groans against the night's sky. 

  
  
* * * 

  
  
Max has to admit: horror movies can be entertaining when they're not at the scary parts.    
  
The scary parts themselves aren't really as bad, seeing as she has Chloe to cuddle up to whenever they come on. So really, it's a double-edged sword.    
  
But at this part, Max finds it really hard _not_ to be scared.    
  
Something in that particular moment decided to crash in the woods behind them. The yelp Max produces is the funniest thing to Chloe, and she laughs, even as she cuddles Max close, knowing full well everything scares her.    
  
"It's not that funny, Chloe," Max whines, reciprocating Chloe's hug.    
  
It's also really hard for Max not to let the heat in her cheeks get the better of her, seeing as the thinness of Chloe's shirt and her proximity is knocking at her temple. And besides, there's not much she can do about it, here, is there?

"It's pretty goddamn funny, you have to admit," Chloe says, in between laughter.   
  
Chloe's hand lingers at Max's hip, and Max, after a little pause, holds it there, and snuggles further into Chloe. Noticing her smile, Max earns a kiss to the crown of her head, and they lay there, the movie ongoing in front of them.    
  
Max leaves patterns with her finger across Chloe's forearm, and with a smile, leans up to place a kiss on her lips. Chloe smiles into the kiss, leaving butterflies in the pit of Max's stomach.    
  
And like an aphrodisiac, a release she's been looking for, Max sticks the kiss, only parting for air.    
  
Max offers, and Chloe takes. The two continue to kiss, even after every pause for air, and with each kiss one leans further to the other. Enough leaning later, and Max is on top of Chloe, straddling the legs of her girlfriend under her.    
  
Usually, Max would check if she can be seen, but the dim light the movie gives out is barely enough to make anything out around them, so she guesses. She guesses because the heat is becoming unbearable, and hell, she can take a risk every once in a while...   
  
Chloe's fingertips leave trails of fire across Max's skin, under her shirt and across her thighs as Chloe grips Max closer to her by the leg. Max's hands trail Chloe's pale skin and stop, one at the side of her head, fingers through her hair, the other on her shoulder.    
  
Adjusting her leg, Chloe brushes against the inside of Max's thigh and hears the moan Max gives off into the kiss. When they come up for air, so to say, she smirks at Max. "You really want this, huh?"    
  
Max breathes heavily, and grabs Chloe by the head, connecting the kiss again. Once she lets go, she sighs. "Just take me already."    
  
The kissing grows in lust and want from both ends, almost like a battle between the two, only with kisses and moans lost to the wind.     
  
Chloe's hands wander up from their place at Max's thighs and work at her jeans before they stop for a second. They travel back up to Max's hips and suddenly, Max is whirled around.    
  
Something or the other happens, she's not quite sure herself, because of how hard it is to see past her lust. Max is now wide-eyed, and under Chloe, her lover, now portrayed with a beautiful glow to her in the moonlight and a cheeky smirk drawn across her face.    
  
Max smiles, laughs almost, and pushes up with her hands to connect the kiss again, as Chloe undoes her jeans.    
  
Chloe works down Max's jawline and onto her neck and collarbone, peppering kisses everywhere along there, even leaving a hickey or two as she tugs her jeans a little lower, just enough for her to do magic.    
  
Tracing first on the outside of Max's bare thigh, she shivers against both the touch and the cold late October air. The shiver lasts longer, when she has a split second to consider their situation, but it doesn't last long.    
  
Teasingly, Chloe runs her index across Max's wet spot. Max gasps, breathes heavy and murmurs a 'Fuck,' under her breath. She sees the victorious smirk Chloe's been wearing for the most of tonight and laughs a little herself.    
  
"You're enjoying this more than I a-"    
  
Max doesn't get to finish her sentence, because she breathes a moan out, not expecting the sudden tease. She didn't notice the fact her panties were moved to the side a moment earlier, and the smirk only grows on Chloe's face.    
  
"You were saying?" she asks when their kiss separates.    
  
"S-Screw you," Max whispers, breathily, and through a smile. Chloe continues to tease, mercilessly. She gives in eventually, and slides the tip of one finger into Max's femininity, and Max has to bite down on another moan, this time silencing it with Chloe's mouth.    
  
Max grips at Chloe's shoulder with one hand, as thoughts bounce around Max's head in pure ecstasy. Max stopped caring who sees them a long while ago, and has only focused on Chloe, her beauty and wow, the skill of her fingers, holy shit.    
  
Chloe slowly, in the teasing manner she always uses, works a finger, then two into Max. She works out all the right spots, movements and gestures to get Max in just the right way she wants her.    
  
Peppering kisses across Max's skin has become second nature to Chloe, and by now she knows all the spots to Max there is to know. 

Chloe's fingers work at different paces, each getting a reaction out of Max every single time, and Max can feel her thoughts slowly distort the closer she gets. On the other side, the effect this has on Chloe is similar; its getting harder and harder to focus when she sees Max unwound at her fingertips. She can feel the space between her own legs get warmer by the second. 

"A-Ah," Max gasps, in a low and shaky voice, "I-I'm close, Chloe, I-" 

Chloe shushes her softly, and presses her lips against Max's, as Chloe also feels unable to hold it in. 

  
Max's back arches, and she mewls, finding it harder and harder to hold in her moans, but a moment after, she comes. Her back arches the furthest it can and Max slumps back down soon, catching her breath.    
  
Several moments pass in silence, as Chloe tends to an unraveled Max. She leaves a kiss on her forehead. 

  
  
* * * 

  
  
Max laughs as the two of them climb the stairs that take them to Max's apartment.    
  
She slides the key in and the sound slices through the dead of night silence. The two of them pile in and Max shuts her door with her foot, the thud ringing out on the other side. On her way up, Chloe has found it hard to get a read on Max's face. 

In fact, even once they've walked into the apartment, she's barely seen Max's face at all since they exited the truck.   
  
Sighing, she hangs her things on the coat hanger, then sh e stands in the middle of the room, her arms outspread, "So..." she hesitates, "do you wanna go sleep?"    
  
Staring blankly, Max walks up to Chloe slowly. She takes the last step to stand right in front of her, and after a pause, drags her down by the collar of her shirt into a kiss, hard.    
  
"You're taking your shirt off, right now," Max commands in between kisses as they stumble to the next available surface, "and you and me, the two of us, are finishing the business _you_ started."


End file.
